Dishwasher tubs are generally made of plastic or metal. The tubs are supported by legs so as to be spaced above the floor so there is room for the washing machine components, such as the pump. In a plastic tub, clips are molded into the tub to receive the legs. Such clips cannot be molded into a metal tub. Therefore, metal tubs typically utilize other types of mounting hardware to connect the tub to the legs. Prior art metal tub supports often include special attachments to the tub and/or numerous components that must be assembled and fastened.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved rear support system for a metal dishwasher tub.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rear support system for a dishwasher tub which is simple to manufacture, and quick and easy to install.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rear support system for a metallic dishwasher tub which supports and retains the tub on the rear legs of the dishwasher.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having an improved rear support system.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having a metal tub and a support system for the tub which prevents the tub from tipping back and forth during shipping.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.